


Knowing a Good Thing (When it Loves You)

by Telaryn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Control, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Coital Cuddling, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their post-coital cuddling, Skye raises the idea of taking their sexual relationship in a new direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing a Good Thing (When it Loves You)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Skoulson 2K15 Romfest at Tumblr
> 
> Day Four - Prompt: Heart Rate and "It's not like that..."
> 
> Skye and Coulson's discussion is also a callback to my first ever Skoulson fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032779

“You know, the first time we had sex you told me you liked it kinky.” Even though her face is turned away from him, he can hear the laughter in her voice. She occasionally enjoys poking him when they’re alone together like this, picking times when he’s too worn out to retaliate in the way she deserves.

“I think…” she adds, in that tone he knows is meant to push a response from him, “you also said something about pulling my hair.”

His heart rate spikes at the memory – because she’s not exactly wrong – and most of that hair is currently spilled across his chest and shoulders. “Dark,” he says, managing through some miracle to keep his voice calm. “I believe I said my tastes were dark. After enduring a baseless accusation from you that I was vanilla, for the record.” He sinks his fingers into her hair and smiles as her breath catches in her throat. “If I remember correctly,” he continues, combing slowly through the tangled strands, “I also talked about using your hair to put you where I wanted you, which is a lot more involved than just ‘pulling it’, thank you very much.”

She whimpers softly, pressing back into him. “Are you getting bored with me, Agent Skye?” he asks, curling in close to whisper in her ear as his arms tighten around her.

“No sir…” The way her voice breaks tells him that if he checks her pulse it might even be faster than his own right now. “Just wondering why I haven’t enjoyed that side of you yet?”

He snugs his arms up under her bare breasts, gazing appreciatively down the length of her body. “Because every time I get you alone like this, I can’t believe somebody as amazing as you wants to be with an old war horse like me.” He feels her tense and knows she’s getting ready to argue with him. “Hush.” He nips at an extremely sensitive area of skin just behind her ear; Skye gasps, arching against his hold on her. “My turn to talk.” His fingers splay across her stomach, pulling her back into him.

Skye hums with pleasure, feeling immediately how affected he is by the turn things have taken. “Yes sir.” Her voice is low now, thick with pleasure, and he wants nothing more right now than to fuck her until neither one of them can think.

She has raised the question of control, however, and he _has_ had quite a few fantasies he really wants to explore with her.

“Now you see, you call me sir when we’re alone like this and it does things to me,” he murmurs, slowly winding his hand into the fall of her hair. “Makes me want to tie you down and take my time driving you out of your mind.” Hooking his legs over hers, he eases them apart until she moans softly – the slight stretch of her most sensitive muscles releasing more endorphins into her body.

“Then there is the matter of all this lovely hair.” Reaching down between her thighs with his right hand, he brushes his thumb across her clit at the same time he tightens his left hand into a fist: firm enough to control, not tight enough to cause her pain. Skye’s response is immediate and electric; crying out, she goes momentarily rigid in his arms – close enough to orgasm that he slides two of his now-slick fingers inside her while his thumb works her clit.

She comes quick and hard, while he nips at her shoulder…tiny sharp bites intended to prolong her pleasure as long as she can stand – while he uses his grip on her hair to hold her head still.

Once her orgasm peaks, he releases her hair and her legs, pulling her more securely into his embrace. “Easy…” He keeps his voice low and gentle, steadying her as best he can as her body shivers through the aftershocks of her climax. “Do you want the blanket?”

She nods and he pulls the green wool around them both. “That was…” Skye breathes. Ducking his head, he kisses her – long and slow until she presses up into him, her hand hooking at the back of his neck.

“Drop the age thing, okay?” She turns in his arms suddenly, going to her knees and balancing herself with her hands on his chest. The blanket starts to slide off her back – he catches it automatically and pulls it back around her shoulders.

“It’s not like that,” he starts to say, but she silences him with another kiss.

“Hush,” she whispers as their lips part, her breath warm against his skin. “My turn to talk now.”

He starts to grin at how neatly she has turned his own words back on him, but manages to school his features just in time. “Yes ma’am.”

Once again she locks eyes with him, and he shivers under the intensity of her gaze. “You are one of the smartest men I’ve ever met. You’re caring, funny, sexy as hell and a total badass.” She reaches between their bodies, and now it is his turn to whimper as she wraps her fingers around his half-hard cock and begins stroking him. “You’ve given me a home I can believe in – a place where I feel safe – and that is something nobody has ever been able to do.”

He inhales sharply, eyes widening as she guides him up inside her – sinking down on his shaft until he is buried full length in her body. “So if I’m a little addicted to fucking you,” she went on, maintaining eye contract as she began slowly riding him, “you might consider it’s because I’m smart enough to recognize how amazing _you_ are, instead of too young to know any better.”

“Point…taken…” And now he’s the one whose control is slowly being shredded, his heart racing with how much he wants this - wants _her_. He curls his fingers around her hips, but she shakes her head.

“I don’t think so,” she laughs breathlessly. “I think you’re going to put your hands behind your back and let me drive this round.” 

And if she is smart enough to recognize a good thing when she sees it, he is definitely smart enough to do as he’s told when the situation – and Skye – calls for it.


End file.
